Swords and Wands
by BlackandGreyLilies
Summary: Eärráma was led by a mysterious woman to another world called 'Earth'. She may be content to be away from Arda. Unfortunately the elves had found the lake leading to Earth a few weeks later. Wars shall happen and wands will clash with swords. Will the battles be stopped or continue forever? And who is that woman who led her to Earth? AU Inheritance Cycle, Silmarillion & HP. On hold


**This is my first fanfic. I will develop the story as I write it.** **Flames will be used for something more useful, like light. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also I created an AU race. Also the story is at least partially AU**  
 **Disclaimer: Well, I am only going to say it once. If I owned Silmarillion, Harry Potter, or Inheritance Cycle, the stories would be different.**

* * *

Inside a partially slovenly a marble workplace, the many rainbows of creations encumbered half of the room. In the middle of the room lay a forge along with hammers, chisels, and other tools. Containers of metals, liquids, rocks, and gems leaned against the back of the room. The dim room was illuminated by the radiating orange shadows of fire. A very tall elf was in the process of helping a huge puddle metal to conceive a blade for an axe.

Lurking near the exterior walls was another woman who was taller than the blacksmith. Grey strips clung to almost every part of her body. No person could ever see what she really looked like under these tight and loose strips. Even the color of her irises was confidential.

Unexpectedly, the orange shadows of fire leisurely began to blend into the dim areas and the blacksmith realized that the fire was dying a second by second. The blacksmith's head rotated to see the taller woman leaning against the cold doorframe.

"Hello Eärráma" the tall woman flashed a grim smirk. "How is your life?"

"Crap" Eärráma's eyes diverted to her feet. "Crap, crap, crap"

"I can see how much you greatly abhor your family" the woman broke through the elf's mind to see her thoughts. "Your father and mother were very idiotic and you wish your father was not born. Interesting"

The woman loomed towards Eärráma, silks of smokes accompanying her. Eärráma's nostrils found the frangrance of it very unpleasing and scathing as if she was trapped in some angry ring of flames. Very distrustful of this woman, the elf severely rose before swerving to her left.

"I do not trust you, wannabe goddess" the bitter tunes accompanied her words. "If I did trust you, I would have been kissing your arse by now"

"Ah, so you think trust means bowing down to another" the woman spoke of Eärráma's beliefs. "I guess you need a bit of redefining"

"A bit of redefining?!" Eärráma's gaunt and angry fingers hugged tightly around a nearby axe. "YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU DUMBASS WILL NOT BE AS BAD AS MY FATHER WAS!"

She aimlessly flung it towards the woman and its blade caressed the woman's chest. Caught off guard, the woman did not shut her eyes and collapse into a lake of red blood. The woman's hands harshly separated the blade from the axe with less than little effort.

"I know you want to get out of this hell" the woman's eyes leveled with Eärráma. "If you want to get the hell out of here, you are better off with cooperating with me"

Eärráma always had wished to get the hell out of Aman. She tried and tried but always failed due to the invisible wall that counteracted her intentions to leave. During the War of Wrath, she was unwillingly summoned to the Hall of Mandos and could not leave until the last second of the war. Stupid Valar! If given a chance, she would enjoy digging her blade of her axe into their hearts or brains.

Defeated by her great desire, she replied, "Fine, I am getting out of this land! But do not play mind trickery games with me"

"Since I know you will cooperate with me, I will not play mind trickery games with you" the woman's fingers laced around the elf's hostile hand. "You would have to hide your identity. But you would find so much pleasure in forging your new identity"

"Finally…" Eärráma darted towards her nearby house to pack.

For a few weeks, no animate object would cross the border between the workshop and the emerald spikes of the lush carpet outside, not even a very tiny fly. Frozen dread and emptiness dwelled with the air. It was until when-

"Eärráma…" the frozen dread and emptiness had touch a prince's skin as he ambled passed by. "Eärráma?" in desperate concern, he darted towards the workshop. "Eärráma?!"

His eyes had forgotten how to believe as he sighted the ghastly vacancy of life in the black workshop.

* * *

 **So how do you like it? Good? Great? Boring? Okay? Let me know in the reviews if you want me to.**


End file.
